Wishing on a Star
by Queenizzay
Summary: What would you wish for if you had the chance? Would it come true? [RinSess one-shot][The Fluffy Tails]


This is lonnie's little side project, other then my regular Stories . We had a study hall in computers 'cause the server wasn't working and I started it then and finished it on the bus ^_^. There are **THREE** parts, so this is just the first k? Think of it as like.... Three One-shots with the same theme o.O 'cause that's what it is. I prob. Won't get too many reviews... Stupid isabelle.... Knocking out people's power . DAMN YOU ISABELLE! DAMN YOU TO HELL. Okay.... I'm okay now. We have a two hour delay tomorrow XD we're supposed to get missed by the hurricane though o.O I want rain v.v; rain is so fun... Okay, I'm done with my randomness... Onto the fic 

******************** 

******************** 

******Part One******* 

******************** 

******************** 

Rin sat, leaning back on the bench in the gardens of her master's palace. Looking up at the stars, she closed her eyes and thought back to a night eight years ago when she sat in this exact spot with her Sesshoumaru-sama. 

~*Flash Back*~ (A/N: ooo.... Look at the lights) 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are those?" She asked, pointing up to the sky. Her lord looked down at her, trying to think up an answer to the child's simple question. 

"They are stars." 

"Oh, okay." She nodded, looking back up to them. Sure, this was a reasonable answer. But Rin's 9... Nothing is reasonable when your nine. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"What is it Rin?" 

"What are stars?" 

If he wasn't as dignified as he was, Sesshoumaru would have sweat dropped. Instead, he settled on twitching his eyebrow slightly at the girl's persistence. How was he to know what stars were? They were just... There. However, Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly give that answer to Rin... Too many new questions would simply emerge from it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired. Therefore.... He didn't. Rin wasn't aware of this though and just continued to stare at the youkai for an answer. 

"Stars are the souls of all those I have disposed of." 

There we go... That wasn't all too far from the truth. It could be true... Rin wasn't very please with this answer and showed it well by pouting, her eyes getting glassy. She didn't want to think of her Sesshoumaru-sama killing that many things. Her lord sighed and pulled the sniffling child into his lap. 

"Stars are jewels Rin." He decided after a while. 

"Jewels? Oh! Like the Shikon?" 

"....yes." 

"Oh, okay. Rin understands." 

. . . 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Yes Rin?" 

"Can you make a wish like the Shikon too?" 

_'Sure... Why not.'_ "....yes." 

"Oh! Then Rin is going to make a wish! Does Sesshoumaru-sama think it will come true?!" 

"If you want it to be true Rin, then I am certain it will." 

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried, giving the demon lord a hug, causing him to redden. 

'_I'm going to make the best wish in the world!'_

__

__~*End Flash Back*~ 

"Rin." 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, turning her head to face him. He was gorgeous, standing in the doorway like that, the light from the castle glowing behind him. Not that he didn't look that way all the time. Rin had no idea when she started thinking like that... Anyway, he looked like an angel, just like when he brought her back to life all those years ago... Well.... A dark angel maybe, seeing as he was a youkai. But that's beside the point! 

"Rin, it is time to come inside. You will catch cold." He regarded, trying his hardest to sound bored. It _was_ cold though, and Rin was out here with nothing more then a blanket around her Kimono, a sheer blanket at that. He'd let her do this but once before and she had woken up the next morning burning with fever. 

"Just a little longer Sesshoumaru-sama? It's so beautiful out." 

Sesshoumaru took a breath, intent on saying no, but he couldn't. He never could. Damn that human girl! 

Instead of returning inside as Rin believed he would, Sesshoumaru glided across the path and took a seat next to her. Rin could feel her face heat up and desperately tried to concentrate on something else. Oh! Look at that pretty flower! 

"Rin."  


"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"What are you doing?" 

Rin immediately stopped fidgeting with the flower petals and instead looked back up to the sky. 

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama.... Just wishing on a star." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bwuah! Part I Completed and posted ^-~ Don't forget to review. It's simple... Just click that little button at the bottom of the screen XD there you go! 


End file.
